La Vida en Una Partitura
by KuroNeko1004
Summary: París, Francia, un lugar donde el romance se da muy amenudo, es aqui donde continuamos con la historia de dos jovenes. Chiaki Shinichi, el joven director de la Roux-Marlet y, Noda Megumi una joven pianista.. ¿que cosas les deparará el futuro ahora a ambos?...


_**La vida en una partitura**_

Nodame Cantabile Fanfic

_**Lesson 1: París **_

Un sonido dulce proveniente de una de las habitaciones era lo que interrumpía el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en el lugar, una sonata de un piano, para ser mas exactos la sinfonía número 8 de Beethoven era lo que se podía escuchar fluir de aquellas teclas.

Una chica de cabellera castaña tocaba sin prisa, solamente dejándose sumergir en medio de la melodía que brotaba de aquel negro piano de cola, moviéndose con sentimiento al ritmo de la melodía mientras su boca, como era muy su costumbre, se movia de una manera un tanto graciosa o ridícula. Su tocar era un poco distinto al de los pianistas profesionales, tenía un algo que le caracterizaba, era un sonido vivaz a su manera, un poco imprudente quizá más sin embargo era de deleite dado a que era tocado con el corazón.

La melodía llegó a su fin y con ello sus manos descansaron sobre el teclado marmoleo del negro piano de cola, mientras una sonrisa surcaba el rostro de la chica castaña para luego soltar un suspiro sonoro y contemplar atreves de la ventana del edificio donde se hospedaba. París, uno de los lugares donde se había visto a muchos músicos tocar, donde las grandes orquestas daban sus conciertos para deleitar a sus oyentes, eso era lo que la chica podía apreciar luego de haber pasado ya cuatro años en este lugar.

-Senpai… no puedo esperar para que regreses –murmuró ella con una sonrisa que le surcaba en los labios, hacía ya tres meses que su esposo se había marchado a una gira con su orquesta, y, se suponía que no regresaría sino hasta dentro de dos meses más.

Se levantó de donde se encontraba sentada y caminó por la estancia, la cual brillaba de limpia, demasiado increíble siendo ella quien estaba en aquel apartamento pues, en el pasado no era más que un desastre, no podía mantener un lugar limpio menos de tres días pues, de a poco la basura, ropa sucia y demás se acumulaban y amontonaban en el suelo, cama y demás lugares del lugar en el que ella estuviese.. en verdad esta chica había sufrido un cambio drástico luego de haber contraído matrimonio.

Caminó hacia el baño, y sin más se introdujo en la ducha, abriendo el grifo y dejando al agua caer sobre ella, mojando sus cortos cabellos y resbalando por su piel meintras sus ojos se mantenían cerrados. El sonido del agua para ella era relajante y, se dejó estar un tiempo bajo el agua que fluía de la ducha hasta que, el sonar del piano que permanecía en la estancia la desconcertó, haciéndole abrir sus ojos y mirar por inercia hacia la puerta del baño. Inmediatamente sus pensamientos volaron, ¿se habría metido un ladrón a la casa?, ¿sería un violador acaso?.. ¿Qué haría si fuera eso?, varias preguntas parecidas a esas surcaban por la mente de ella mientras el piano seguía sonando, podía reconocer aquella melodía fácilmente, se trataba de las cuatro estaciones del compositor Vivaldi, ¿un ladrón que tocaba el piano?.. eso era raro, ¿no?.

Se decidió a cerrar el grifo y secarse para luego enrollarse en una toalla y caminar con pasos sigilosos hacia la puerta del baño, abriéndola con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no llamar la atención del intruso que tocaba el piano en la estancia y, sin más, salió de este, caminando lenta y cuidadosamente por el corto pasillo que la llevaría a la estancia, deteniendo su andar al llegar a la pared que la podía ocultar del sitio donde estaba el piano.

Con cuidado se asomó, quedando perpleja al ver a aquel que tocaba el piano. El desconcierto estaba en su rostro, ahí, tocando aquella melodía, con su rostro imparcial, su cabellera negra un tanto alborotada, un smoking a medio abrir y completamente abstraído en lo que tocaba se encontraba su amado. Él acabó de tocar para alzar su mirada y notar la presencia de su literalmente desnuda esposa que apenas y asomaba la cabeza para observarle, una sonrisa ladina surcó su rostro, la expresión que tenía Nodame en el rostro era un tanto graciosa.

Se levantó del banquillo que estaba frente al piano caminando lentamente hacia ella pues aquella expresión plasmada en su rostro no indicaba otra cosa más que estaba muy sorprendida por el hecho de que él regresara mucho antes de lo que había dicho.

-¿Nodame? –le llamó para que reaccionara.

La aludida inmediatamente salió de su extraño trance para parpadear un par de veces antes de literalmente correr hacia su amado y lanzarse a sus brazos, abrazándole con fuerza.

-¡Mukya!, ¡Chiaki-senpai, volviste! –murmuró sintiendo como su esposo besaba su cabeza, eso lo hizo mirarle sin soltarle, notando la mueca graciosa que estaba en el rostro de su esposo.

-Primero.. recuerda que estamos casados, nada de "Chiaki-senpai", Shinichi, mi nombre es Shinichi y debes de llamarme así, bien ¿Megumi? –musitó viendo como la aludida asentía- y segundo… creo que he tenido una linda bienvenida –murmuró señalando la toalla que antes envolvía a Nodame, tirada en el suelo, por ende, la chica se encontraba completamente desnuda en los brazos de su esposo, eso hizo que el rostro de ella enrojeciera a mas no poder y lo ocultara en el pecho del chico.

-Me da gusto verte Nodame, pero, vístete, en un rato iremos a cenar –musitó acariciando su mejilla.

-Shinichi.. –dijo ella alzando su rostro para luego alzarse sobre las puntas de sus pies y besarle en los labios- estoy feliz de que hayas regresado.. –sonrió con sinceridad.

Shinichi volvió a besar los labios de la chica primero con dulzura para que luego aquel beso inocente se volviera más profundo y apasionado. El chico de cabellera obscura cargó a Nodame entre sus brazos sin romper aquel beso cargado de pasión para caminar hacia la habitación que ambos compartirá, cerrando la puerta con su pie y dejándole a ella sobre la cama, acomodándose sobre ella mientras cada vez más el cuerpo de ambos pedía aquello que, por tres meses, no pudieron disfrutar como pareja. Al cabo de unos minutos las ropas que Shinichi traía acabaron en el suelo y aquella danza pasional comenzó, fundiéndose ambos en uno solo.

La noche había caído y una joven pareja caminaba atravez de las calles de París tomados de la mano, la castaña tarareaba alegremente meitnras su esposo solo sonreía un poco mirándole de reojo.

-Veo que estás muy feliz, Nodame –musitó él.

-Así es, es porque senp.. Shinichi ha regresado al lado de Nodame –sonrió grandemente.

Aquello conmovió de cierta amnera al director de orquesta y la abrazó sin más, pegándola a uno de sus costados mientras aun seguían caminando de regreso a su hogar luego de una velada romática para celebrar el regreso del chico.

-Shinichi… ¿Por qué regresaste? –preguntó ella deteniéndose y mirándole con curiosidad- la gira acababa en tres meses más, ¿no?

-Bueno.. se canceló, ocurrió un incidente, ¿no viste las noticias? –preguntó él enarcando una ceja- la música está de luto, Stresseman.. falleció, la gira se canceló por eso… -dijo chiaki un tanto serio.

-¡¿Milch murió?! –preguntó Nodame completamente sorprendida por ello luego sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas, siendo abrazada por Shinichi rápidamente- Nodame no pudo despedirse de Milch…

-Tranquila Nodame… yo.. Tampoco.. fue repentino, él estaba en una de sus tantas citas con su "harem" de chicas cuando al parecer un paro cardiaco acabó con su vida… -acarició los cabellos castaños- es triste saber que uno de mis maestros, aquel me trajo acá.. a fallecido –el semblante de Chiaki se ensombreció.

Nodame, quien aun tenía los ojos llorosos acarició a mejilla de Shinichi y sonrió a pesar de tener ansias de llorar- A pesar de todo Milch ayudó mucho a Shinichi y Nodame.. si n fuera por él Shinichi no hubiera aceptado que amaba a Nodame –murmuró ella- estoy en deuda con Milch..

-Yo también estoy en deuda con él.. –Sonrió de lado- ese viejo verde fue un gran maestro y amigo después de todo… -observó unos momentos a su alrededor- bien.. vamos a casa Nodame –tomó su mano y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su hogar, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio con los semblantes un tanto entristecidos, la partida del Maestro Stresseman había sido un duro golpe para ambos.

_**Fin del primer capítulo…**_

_**Pre-view: Lesson 2: ¿regresamos?**_

"_**-¿¡Nodame!?, ¡NODAME! –exclamó Shinichi con pánico en su voz.."**_

"_**-¡Hey! Que gusto verlos de nuevo! –musitó un chico rubio.**_

_**-¿Eh?.. Mine.. –sonrió Shinichi sin soltar la mano de nodame."**_

"_**-Shi-Shinichi, ¡mira! –señaló Nodame a una chica castaña que cargaba a un niño, ambos se quedaron atónitos ante ello…"**_


End file.
